roblox_villiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Antmen
The Antmen were added along with the Ant People update. There are six variations of antmen; Fire, White, Black, Huge, Scavenger, and Void. All Antmen, excluding Scavengers and formerly Whites, can be found underground, and occasionally can be seen to move items to their nest. Most varieties spawn from Ant Mounds. They can be seen lurking around the game all over Booga Booga. All Antmen drop 2 Raw Morsels except for the huge ant, which drops a Raw Meat, the white ant, which drops an additional Ice Cube and the removed Ant Queen, which drops 14 Magnetite, several Morsels, Gold and Essence. Black ants are one of the six variations of Antmen. They can be found in the underground and have 50 HP. They spawn in their nests, and may or may not swarm the player for being too close or attacking one. If not attacking, riding something, or just swimming a little and getting stuck, they wander aimlessly. Their variant is a normal, dirt nest with random stuff piled on it. Fire ants can be found in the Underwater Cave (Lava Version) and do more damage than the black ant with a total of 100 HP. They act almost identically to the black ant, barring their increased healthpool. Their variant of the ant nest is red with grey scraps on it, making it look as if it is an adurite ant nest. But it didn’t actually drop any Adurite until after the Void Update. White ants can be commonly found in the arctic region of the map and seem to have the same stats as the Fire ants. They were added in the Map Change Update. But as of now, you can only find them in the Underwater Ice Cave. Huge ants could be found guarding the Shiny Ant Mound and did more damage than the fire ant with a total of 300 HP. They were bigger than most ants and when their Shiny Ant Mound is destroyed it leads to a room with Meteor Rocks and a purple portal. The Queen Ant spawns here. However, both of these ants were removed due to the Map-Legacy update removing the Ant Caves and the nest. This variant of the ant spawns on a Shiny ant nest. The nest is snow white and has sticks, stones and other things in it. The nest should be easy to spot and is in a place with adurite and some volcano ground. Also, the nest was removed with the Map-Legacy update. Scavenger ants are one of the five variations of Antmen. They can be found in the open and have 20 HP. They spawn from ant mounds and will wander from them toward any shellies they can sense in a wide area. They are never hostile to the player, instead spending their time collecting shellies, and paired with their minimal health pool, this makes them victim to many attacks by malicious players. The newest type of Ant that can be found all over the Void Dimension, these are almost the equivalent of the Giant Antmen with the same health and damage. These Antmen are unique because they don’t have their own Ant Mound. They drop a Void Shard when killed. Trivia * The Antmen get confused when you are not alone and will try to attack but will switch back and forth. * Each type of Antmen does different amounts of damage depending on their type. * Scavenger Antmen can use rafts and steal shellies, but they can't attack. * Antmen sometimes attempt to ride mounts but are stuck on the mount until killed. * Some black, fire rarely even the queen ants are non-hostile and wander the caves peacefully. * If you want to know more about the general actions of ants,go here. * Certain types of Antmen will not react at all to you hitting them. * Antmen can be frozen when they get stuck in an iceberg in the frozen island. * There is a Fire Ant Action-figure that you can buy now at a supported store. Bugs and Glitches * There is a bug with the White Ant that causes it to phase through buildings rendering it unable to be trapped. * There is a bug where the Queen Ant would be frozen and will not move nor attack. This bug also makes it so that Antmen almost never ''spawn on the map. Only some servers have this bug present. * Scavenger ants may sometimes get stuck on bushes, being wedged under them. * They will attempt to ride mounts,and rafts and will refuse to get off of them unless the mount is killed, or if the raft is broken. * Sometimes the Queen Ant disappears from the cave since the emerald update. * All non-scavenger antmen move at their normal speed underwater. This is probably because these particular antmen weren’t meant to move underwater. * There is a particular Fire Ant that '''passes through the terrain' just to attack anyone mining the Shiny Ant Mound. * Antmen tend to get stuck in things a lot. * They also have a habit to randomly go underwater and face plant, rendering themselves immobile.